Ships In The Night
by shellyshell
Summary: She was a mystery to him. He was drawn to her presence as he watched her stare out at the very sea that captivated him as well. Loosely based on Anton Chekhov's "The Lady With the Dog."
1. Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Fox, or anything associated with.

Part I

It has been said that life moves like the ships out over the seas. They simply pass gliding through wave after wave, creating the ripples that flow through the shore. There's a feeling of lifelessness and disregard as the people just walk through the pier paying no attention to the ships sailing out at the sea. They appear to be just so far out of reach out of touch to those who seem to have an understanding and pay no mind.

Finn had sat in the one spot day after day for almost a week now. That same small coffee shop, drinking that same cup of coffee, just looking out at the ships sailing through the early morning sky. The fog catching the ships as they would float along in their own little paradise, that no one seemed to stop and look. Everyone walking from one spot to another, missing out on the beauty that seemed to flow through the foggy terrain. The ships seemed to sail out at sea just passing, not caring that they mattered none to those here. They just continued on their journey crashing into the sea. Finn could not understand how all these people could just be passing by the world.

How was it that everyone just seemed to pass by? The ships, the people, life itself just was going and going yet here he was sitting watching it all just flow right passed him. Everyone seemed to have some goal, some mission that made them so determined to just keep moving, and here he was a grown man frozen in one spot, just watching as it all pass.

Each day blurred into the last, each moment was nothing but a day full from gray fog that filled the crisp fall air. This was not his home, nor was his actual place of residence much of a home to him either. He seemed to be that ship out at sea simply flowing in the movements. He would rock back and forth with no signs just hoping that he was going to where he belong.

Finn's life seemed to be a life that somehow was no longer his at all. He was man that did what was told and expected from him. He never once questioned anything about his mundane existence, everything just was, until it wasn't anymore. For some odd reason he ended up in this little sea town far from the quite life he had in Ohio. HE enjoyed this solitary vacation from his reality, but truth be told maybe it was not wise as the sea took him out in the waves barely keeping him afloat.

This trip was a simple waste of time he knew but yet he sat. Cold coffee now resting in his cup as he stared out at the world. The ocean to be more specific where this ship just appeared to almost be sitting and moving ever so slowly. It was an oxymoron he was aware, but it just seemed to captivate his intense brown gazed.

So much seemed to hold him in that moment as the appearance from this brown and black dog entered into his vision, its fur giving a brindle appearance as it stop by the pier just gazing out. The dog sat with bat ears standing straight up just looking out into the same sea as him, sitting short and stout in its spot. The small dog was not alone on its journey its petite owner standing right next it looking out in the same spot that Finn's eyes were just staring until they stepped in front of his view just looking out.

This was not the first time he had noticed the young woman with the small dog. She too always seemed to stop and stare out. Did she question herself much like he seemed to be questioning himself? Where it came from the ship in the sea he assumed, but it was a fire that had probably always burned.

He had wanted to approach her so many times in the days that he has seen her to ask if the sea gave her the answer that he himself was seeking. However he sat timidly just staring as she took her seat on the bench the small dog simply taking a seat next to her, never uttering a bark or a cry.

Outside of the small dog, she was always alone. Her long brown hair always held out of her face by a headband. She never wore jeans, which gave her this weird lady quality about her that intimidate Finn from approaching her. She always looked like she was going somewhere important, or she was someone of importance. However there never appeared to be a burst of life that flowed through her movement. The young woman just seemed to move like the ships that her and Finn seemed to be so fond of staring at.

She had to have the same questions, the same wonderance that he did. Maybe she knew a simple truth that he did not. So he let it fall and finally took a step. One foot guiding the other, inching closer and closer to the strangely angelic woman who sat with her dog.

"Are...are you...alone," the words came out creepy and not at all like he intended. She had jumped at his presence, her small dog simply stayed seated. A guard dog she was not, he could see that now. Finn knew in that moment he needed to recover his bearings before he got too lost in his fear. "I...I'm sorry," he seemed to stumble as he went on, "I...I couldn't help but notice you come here often and stare like I stare. Probably for longer than me."

Taking a stark inhale of breathe her gaze never leaving the ship that pushed through the gray fog, "I'm Rachel," the words shocking her as they slipped through her mouth. "Rachel Berry."

As the words flowed through his ears, he wondered if she stared too. Seen him day after day much like he seen her. "I'm Finn."

Rachel simply moved down on the bench giving him the signal to sit. He took a sit before she changed her mind. The simple gesture did not open the gates for conversation. The two just sat in silence looking out at the sea instead. Staring at the ship that passed with the cold waterfront coming. A slight breeze flowed through the air, encompassing the mood that flowed through their minds.

They appear to be two lost souls looking for something, anything to remind them that life is not just a ship passing in the distant. No answer came, so instead they sat returning day after day to that spot. Never once talking just savoring the silence of their time together. All they knew was each other's names and they met up for several days to that spot.

Rachel was the first to break the silence, "Life has killed the dream I dream." She sat twirling the gold band that rested on her ring, Finn had seen it before, but to see her play with it left him questioning. Maybe something had happened to the man that gave her that ring. Truth be told sometimes he hoped that something would happen to girl who gave him the ring he wore on his very own finger.

"I guess we just need to find the light," barely above a whisper, but he uttered the only words that seemed to give him hope anymore.

"You can't start a fire without a spark." Rachel had spoken the words without a thought to what they could mean.

Her eyes turned to meet his, as they drowned in a sea of brown. Being taken with the deepness that lay behind those eyes they just smiled at one another. His hand slowly moved down the bench reaching out for hers. Their fingers were barely grazing as they sat there just staring deep into one another eyes.

An electrical shocked flowed through them each set of eyes returning to the ever flowing ocean. The ships simply rocking back and forth, and the silence taking over their moment yet again. The feel of sadness just staying there for a moment, the wind blowing around them.

The tangles of her hair blowing in his directions, the strong scent of her shampoo overpowering the sea. It's was a flower and citrus filling his nostrils, his hand instinctually squeezing hers a little tighter.

"Would you like to get a cup of coffee?"

Her words caught him off guard as he drifted to look over at Rachel. Her eyes stayed on the water, but he could see that she was nibbling her bottom lip. For some odd reason he wanted to, he wanted to sit with her and talk to her, discover the woman who always seemed to dress her dog and take her for walks on the pier. He wanted to know the woman who sat silently with him day after day.

"I would really like that," his eyes gazing back at the water as his head nodded along.

Finn soon stands reaching his hand out to her which Rachel accepts letting Finn lead the way.

"Come on Gypsy," the voice carries down the pier. Finn can't help but look at the glow that shines as she calls the small dog. It's probably one of the few times her smile reaches her eyes.

The small dog almost flies down the pier to catch up to her owner. She was a rather a dumb dog, but Finn had become fond her in the past couple of days. He and Rachel had gone to the coffee shop every day since that day. They spoke little here and little there, but even from the shop her eyes still travelled out to the sea. He was beginning to wonder if maybe she lost someone to the sea. Her depression seemed far deeper than his at this point.

Today seemed to have flow a little different today they walked the pier and had coffee, she was slowly opening up to him. A little detail here or there. So far he gather that she was from New York, she loved the arts, Gypsy was named for the musical not the Fleetwood Mac song, and she seemed to have an affinity for using words that Finn did not know.

They walked along in silence Gypsy jumping up and down moving like a zipper. Wherever she jumped really high Rachel was sure to smirk at the small dog.

The chill swirling in the air blowing in her face. The smell of rain filling their nostrils mixed with the salty sea. There was a silent comfort in the dreariness of this autumn breeze. Her body moved along the pier in such a graceful manner leaving him to just stare at each step she took. Neither uttering a word secretly savoring the silence.

"Why do you stare the boats Finn?"

Always quick to catch him off guard Finn stopped for a moment unsure as to what to say. His hand scratched the little hairs on the back of his neck as he thought of her question.

"The meaning of life," his voiced barely a mumble. The words just passed his lips before he was even sure what they meant. Embarrassment reddening his cheek, she was sure to think it crazy.

However stopping for a moment she looked at him and nodding in understanding. A slight reassurance filling Finn in that moment as she just continued on. The silence reconsuming their journey as she walked closer to the railing of the pier.

The wind picking up from the sea as she looked out at those rocking ships. Finn didn't dare to move instead he stood. A statue just taking in the beauty that was before him. He found himself drawn to her in a way that he had never been drawn before. There was this mystery that surround her, something that he just couldn't pin point. To simple in the mind he figured.

"I'm waiting to be found,"

Her words linger in the air blowing with the wind. His hand went to her shoulder giving a squeeze. There was a story to this girl, one that has obviously taken pieces of herself. Finn did not push for answers or more, instead he stood his hand firmly clasping her shoulder. Her own hand eventually going on top his rested one. Two strangers just staring out at the sea looking for answers in the ships in the night.

The deep chocolate of eyes bored into her trying to reach her soul to understand to grasp anything about her. She was dangerous and exhilarating to every fiber of his being, yet she was this complete and utter stranger. He knew little more than her name, but gazing into her there was no doubt that this woman had changed something in him. Something he was not quite able to grasp yet, even as her eyes turned to meet his. There was still nothing to see but a deep sadness and a urge to need to be her savior.

Almost as if the wind had taken him, his lips were mere centimeters from hers, he could smell the mint and coffee exuding from her mouth. Finn knew that there was a line that was about to cross, but caution be damned. The curve of her lips, the rose tint in her cheeks, the smell of the sea consuming every sense as his lips bore into hers. A simple kiss turned almost deadly as she didn't push away, but let him in. Her lower lip taking in his, her hand moving to cup his cheek.

The little voice in his head buried by nothing but the feel of her tongue now dancing with his. Rachel was the first to pull away breathless, leaning her forehead into his. The her words flowing as calmly and effortlessly as the sea, "Take me to the hotel."

Thinking of nothing but the feel of her lips against his, Finn found himself touching her in his hotel room. Feeling every inch of her body, and he wanted her so much, more then he's wanted anything in a very long time. He wanted to be thrown in the water and forget the splash that this affair was about to make. He was ready to be push to the sea and just be sent away his lips burning against hers.

She was dangerous that much he knew, but the soft pucker of her lips. The rustling of her coat falling to the floor as she played with the buttons on his shirt. His feet pushed themselves out of his shoes. Rachel hands pushed his plaid shirt to the floor, her heels just mere inches from it as her petite body fell to the bed. Limbs seemed to be moving all about as their outfits scattered about, his lips trailing from her jaw to her earlobe, descending down her neck, reaching the swell of her breast.

The feel of her beneath him embedded in his mind. His groin tightened at the feel of wetness below, his mouth devouring her tender breasts. Her hands feeling he softness of his hair, a moan escaping her lips as she allowed herself this one pleasure in life. Allowed for the escape and wrapped herself into his embrace. Taking the neediness of his touch as she breathed him in, Finn had pulled her panties down as his hand found its way to her core holding in euphoria. His mouth moved back up her neck and jaw line until his lips no longer coursed her body, but his gaze held hers. His hand cupped her face as he slowly entered her warmth. The feel of him around her walls took her off guard as she adjusted to his size.

This was her escape, this was her moment. Her eyes staring deep into his as her hand slowly cupped his cheek. Her luscious brown locks fanning around her face giving her a heavenly appeal. He wanted her so much, the hardness of his erection was proof of that enough even as is ached inside her walls. It took him a moment before he started to move inside of her. The passion filled through both of them as her legs wrapped around his waist to pull him tighter to her. Pushing him further and further into her the abyss of her walls, welcoming him with eager breath.

He wanted her so much, her nails racking his back drove him crazy. He thrust harder and harder, the sound of her weary breath filling his ears. The tension building inside of him, he knew it was coming, and she was too. His eyes bore straight into her, a slight sweat casting over both of their brows as the fireworks began both climaxing in that moment.

Collapsing along her, Rachel curled into his embrace. Her delicate fingers strumming over the rapt beating of his heart. She didn't utter a word just curled closer in his arms, savoring the feel of him around her. The warmth of his body as his hand found hers. The clinging of their rings caught her breath, but yet she remained silent.

The bed became their new routine. They would meet by the pier and always end up in the same spot. Their blood flowing side by side, the beating of their hearts lulling them to a blissful sleep. Finn had now noticed she still would not speak much of her life, only basic things. Sometimes she would hum while her fingers drew nothingness across his chest. The sound was wonderful to his ears, he often wanted to ask her to sing, but fear always stood in his way. He wanted to continue to feel this, feel her.

Her pretty face consumed his every thought, and he wanted to know. He wanted to know everything, he wanted her to let him in. Her scars seemed to be far too deep, and this was not meant to be anything more. This was two ships lost to the night, trying to find their way back to shore.

His lips pressed into her forehead as his arms clutched a little tighter to know that she was real. "I'll never forget you," his words surprised him, but the silence had been just too much for him. There was no point in denying that this was short lived they both had commitment to other people, but he would always think fondly of her and he wanted her to know.

Her eyes stared at her ring that bore her finger as she clung to him just a bit. "My husband is a simple man. I met him at college, he loved the arts as much as me. At least I thought, he's a simple man."

Finn remained quite waiting for her to say more, this was the most that she had given. The first of any acknowledge about him outside of the ring that was ever present on her hand.

"I loved the idea of us making beautiful music together it was on this idea that I chose to marry," she spoke softly as her words seemed so far and off in the distance.

Finn listened intently his own story filling him. He married his high school sweetheart, looking back now it just seemed like the right thing to do, so he did. He and Quinn did not have an unhappy life, but they did not live the life of earth shattering romance. Life was a motions game at this point, he was not living it.

"My fathers died, it was sudden and it was tragic," her body tense as she spoke. "One of my fathers he wait for me to get to the hospital and bid his farewell. They were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. My dad he told that I'm Rachel Berry born star, gold and bright. He hasn't called me a Berry in a long time, he usually uses my married name."

The tears pricked her eyes as the memory haunted her. She ran away not long after that telling her husband that she needed to get away and absorb all that had happened, she was now orphaned after all.

"Do you love him?" Finn finally allowed the words to leave his mouth, though regardless of her answer neither could change fate.

His words sunk in, as she turned to look at him, her eyes meeting his. She did not want to think of the choices that she made. She wanted to just continue her escape as her lips crashed down on his. Allowing him to push her out to sea on his little boat as they sailed along to ecstasy. His touch was tortuous taking her to places she never wanted to leave, but she knew life was come and take them away. His home was calling out to him as was hers. This was nothing but an escape two lost souls just trying to cling in the night. This was dangerous.

A/N: Please read and review, thanks so much!


	2. Part II

A/N: Thanks to all those who have read, reviewed and alerted my story. It truly means a lot. I'm glad that you liked it. Please continue on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fox or Glee.

Part II

The snow covered the ground, a beautiful white blanket purifying the land. The frost nipping at his nose as he stood on the porch watching it all flow. There was an innocence to this picture that struck his heart and reminded Finn of her. The drastic falling of the snow looked like the flowing of her hair as she withered beneath his touch. The frost biting his toes showed them standing at the pier in the quiet little town. His hands clung to the coffee cup in his hand, the smell reminding him of her kiss.

It had been months since he's seen her, his body aches for her as he recalls their last time together. They had spent every moment they could together once she opened up. He even got her to sing for him, the power and beauty of her voice struck him like nothing ever had before, it still beats in his heart today. He even missed her little dog who would jump in excitement every time he seen him after a while.

They had been together a month when both had received calls from their loved ones inquiring when they would return from their journeys. That day still lingers in his head, as crisp of the winter snow.

Her lips had tasted even the sweeter that day perhaps because he knew it was the last. He chose to take his time and devour each and every piece of her before they were to bid farewell. He has kissed her from head to toe, absorbed her laughter and the smile that would now reach her eyes. He even sang with her a little bit.

"You are quite talented Finn," she smiled with her arms around his neck as they dance to the radio playing in the background. How she was able to rope him into dancing he would never know, she just had this way about her. She made him feel things that he never knew existed. "I would know I'm talented too," the smile that graced her lips cause a shine in her piercing brown eyes. Eyes that one could just get lost in.

Upon arriving home, his life went back to normal. The motions just started flowing, only there was a bit of difference then the regular routine seemed harder and harder to get through. This house no longer felt like home to him. The man whose face smiled back from the wedding picture on the mantle no longer seemed like the same man that got off that plane months ago. He had left in order to find himself in that little sea town; to find himself and find some peace, only his trip has turned him cold. Quinn had even noticed a changed but he could tell she was shrugging it off. It's easier to live in denial then see the distance that was tearing at the seams.

This was his life and no wish upon a star would change that. He promised his life to Quinn for better or worse. Rachel had not tried to come and sway him any which way, so he was stuck here. Alone, far, far away from her.

He was there to help her grieve and say good-bye to the young girl that she once was and now knew could never be again thanks to the passing of her fathers. He helped her from drowning, saved her from the sea, but she was no longer falling into the deep waters. She was home, her life was not sad, so he must stay back and drown. Drown in his emotions that still seemed to linger in his heart for her.

"I was going to be a big Broadway star," the brown of her eyes sparkled as she spoke. There was still this passion that lived within when she spoke of Broadway. It warmed his heart. "My dads they believed in, they believed in me so much, because it was what I was meant for." Her eyes fell after that and she stopped talking of the subject after that. Something had happened to change her plan, something that she didn't want to relive so Finn never pushed her, he just changed the subject or would kiss her senseless. He would kiss her until they ended up withering beneath each other.

He loved it most when the curve of her was curved on him. The simple thought and feel of her next to him warmed his very core.

"Do you ever wish that we could just stay here forever," he smiled down at her as they lay naked next to each other. A fire burning between them as Rachel bit her bottom lip.

She had shaken her head and Finn knew her next words would not please him, "We can't always run from life as wonderful as staying here with you in this bed is." Her lips crashing into his almost instantly to forget talk of not being together and the world that still beats around away from them.

He had to stop thinking of her, Finn knew that but it was just so easy to be pulled in. Shaking her off Finn turned leaving the porch with his stolen thoughts of her.

The days continued to past along and just like the months before she was ever so present in his every waking move. Thoughts of her still haunted him, he needed some kind of medicine to kick the habit of Rachel Berry. It had been one month, they spent one month together and yet the thought of her completely disintegrated him.

His trip was meant to make him start over again and get a second chance at his life to see that everything was no longer irrelevant, and on many levels it did just that. He could still be who he was, his time with Rachel made him a little more grateful.

_The meaning of life_

The ships that flowed ever of effortless just completely lost to everyone were suppose to teach him the meaning of life, his ships in a bottle were meant for the same thing. The endless staring and complexity of fitting such a massive detailed thing into such a small space, it was an art and now a hobby that he obsessed over. Even that little thing reminded him of her. The flowing of her long beautiful locks, the birth marks that freckled her face, the curve of her hip, the tingle her touch sent through him.

The thoughts were taking control, his breathing slowly picking up as his teeth bore into his bottom lip. His chestnut gaze staring intently into the glass as he slowly pulled the sails up.

It's not much of a life he knows, these ships though were what got him through the everyday. Staring at the ships made it ok to move, kept him holding on, a meaning to life.

This desire he carried for her it was dangerous that much he knew, but everyday it would get through became a success. It was like death of a love one you never forget, and it always haunts you, but you force yourself to keep moving. Keep allowing the day to day to flow and pass you by. Much like those ships at the pier, flowing so effortlessly rocking back and forth with the motion of the ocean.

Placing the finished bottle on a special shelf in his office reserved for his ships, a small smile graced his face as he looked at the many ships finished in such amount of time.

"I cannot think that you respect me," the tingle of her fingertips sent an electricity through his body as her words slowly began the descendent to his ears. He lay with her securely in his arms, her heartbeat against his chest, a heat still through them post lovemaking.

There was a purity in her words, a young naive appeal making him see how little of the world that she was aware of. She spoke like a repentant sinner, but she spoke from depths of the soul that he had never seen before, this was conscious talking. The utter soul-bearing that she would never be able to escape.

Her words tortuous, eating at his inside. He had wanted her so much and now he wondered if she regretted it and was leaving him in the cold for the snow to cover him up and leave him embedded in the frost. The words catching in his throat, "Why would you think such things?" He wanted to say something more, something that would destroy everything, but he just kept the splash at a minimum.

The tears began to fill her chestnut gaze, as her hair tickled his chin. Playing with the band that rested on her finger, her eyelids slowly drifting, "May God forgive me." Was she praying or stating, who knows, but the words echoed through his ears and soaring through his conscious. "I despise myself, I am a wicked fallen woman. I don't even seek some self-justification. I do not worry of deceiving my husband, because it is myself that I have been lying to. Not only with us, but all along."

Where she was going with this Finn did not know, part of him was hoping she was going where he was feeling, or utter mortification that he had made her feel so terrible. He had said from the go of it, that she was dangerous and the more she spoke the more scared he became. His feelings were undeniable she made him feel things that he thought were nothing but made for movies and romance novels. His lips kissed the tip of her head, the smell of her shampoo filling inside him. A scent that would haunt him forever, he could make out nothing distinct just a wonderful fill of smells that all were hers.

She nestled her nose into his chest before daring to continue. "My husband, he is an honest man, a worthy man. I do not know what he does, but I cannot say that I ever really cared to know. I was young when we married, barely out of my teens, just a child that was curious of life and what it all could mean. I had this idea of life and all that I was meant to know and feel and do. My fathers were killed but before that life it killed a dream I dream. Kill part of me that will never return, I know that now, and I told him that I needed to get away. I needed to find me without anyone, because for so long I had been their daughter, no matter what happened, or what failures and lost dreams. I may have married Brody, but I belonged with the Berries." A silence fell over them for just a moment before she continue on, "I told myself that there was a different kind of life, a life that was higher...I went off like a mad woman crazy with grief and perplexity. I have become an ordinary, worthless woman, and everyone has reason to despise me."

Her voiced echo through his entire being, as she through his soul fell into the landfill. The dirt just piling on with every passing word. He was just a simple escape, he understood that now, but her words did change the beat that played within his heart for her. "I don't understand. What is it that you want?" Tears filled his gaze. A cold filling inside him as he felt lost out at sea, a numbness beginning to take over his every soul.

Her face buried deeper into his chest as she thought of her words, thought of what he did not know. All he knew was he wanted her to say that this, _them_, it was no mistake. These stolen moments of time that they together in this past month did not give her such self-hatred.

"I believe in all that is honest and pure," she spoke. "I believe in truth and justice, but yet here I am the biggest criminal of all."

Their time was up not long after that, he wondered if that was when she had heard from home, but such thoughts were frivolous to think of now. They were a moment in time, a constant craving on his part. He shook his head at the thoughts with the sound of his front door opening. Their moment in the sun long gone, he and Rachel had parted ways. Quinn was his life, his wife, and therefore his future.

Picking himself up, he was going to start again. These past few months haunting him, he needed to remember who he was before he met her. He needed to remember that boy that lived in the wedding photo on the mantle, and leaving in the past to remember that without the blonde that stood in the kitchen did nothing so maybe being with her will change that.

"Hey," his voiced echoed through the kitchen as her eyes stared blankly out the window. His heart was racing as he slowly found his way towards her. Maybe she could be his medicine, save him from the hole that now filled his aching heart. He loved Quinn once, and she him, everything that dies someday comes back, maybe they could come back.

His arms slowly went around her waist, as he pulled her close. The feel of her back against his chest took him somewhere else.

He was at the promenade, her hair done pretty, the light of the candle shining between them. He had moved his chair to sit beside her slowly pulling her into his arms, a small smile gracing her face. The sound of the sea echoed in the background, a light breeze flowing through the fall air. The aimless walking of the people around them and the horn of the boats, her warm body pushed against his gave him a new lease on life.

"You're beautiful," he muttered into her ear.

She never believed him, always tried to find ways to get him to say he was lying. She never thought herself as a beauty or seductive, or romantic. She waited for him to just call her ordinary, but Finn never failed.

Their romance had been magical, more so then anything he had ever felt before. That even now as he was forced back into reality with his arms around his own wife, did he feel what it was that she was talking about on one of their last night's together. He had become an ordinary man, not worthy of love from an extraordinary woman. The moment he saw her she looked like she was someone of importance, and she was. Quinn felt so strange and foreign in his arms, her hair did not smell of Rachel, no electricity shot through his veins, a cold sweat did form on his brow. His heart just beating ever so slow.

Not really sure how to feel about it, he just stood in that spot, watching the snow gather on the ground. Perhaps she always felt this way, cold and indifferent, but it took a bit of passion to realize just how broken they were.

"It's the intervention of fate," she spoke with her bags surrounding all around her. Her coat was bundle up around her with her scarf hung loosely around her neck. Around and around they went, this merry go round of emotions that became them lately. The small dog cried a little in the crate she held her in. The tear sprung to her eyes, but she had not wept.

He knew he needed to let her go. This is what she wanted, and as much as taking her back to the room and hiding out appealed to him it was not reality. Telling her to stay was not an option, her insecurity that he caused was not much of a life. The roaring of the train coming up the tracks is all that filled that moment as they stared into each souls.

The deep chestnut of her eyes made him ache beyond belief as the train pulled up and he took one last look at her. The words right there on his tongue as he watched her board. She turned back to look at him one last time, "I shall think of you all the time. Think of me kindly," she ran from the train for just a moment as her lips crashed lightly onto his. "Goodbye Finn Hudson."

"Good-bye Rachel Berry," he breathe, and like that she was gone. The doors of the train quickly closing. The roar of the train soon silenced as if the world was conspiring to erase this sweet madness from his life, as quickly as it had come. Finn stood even as the sight of the train was long since gone, and finally in this moment of all this time does he feel as if he had been awakened. In all his time with her, he never express that she should stay, he never truly asked. A slight remorse now existed inside of him.

He shook his head of the memory, she felt the same he was sure of it now. He felt alive, and she did too. She had to there was no way, there was too much, too many moments not to feel it. There was a current that flowed through them. They rocked together and stayed afloat like the ships out at sea because they had each other, it had to be. She would think of him, that is not words of a woman who regretted a time.

"I'll be going away on business for a few days," he breath out holding she would believe it.

"Take as long as you want," she slowly unfolded herself from his embrace walking out of the kitchen and away from him.

The coldness of her tone hit me, as he tried to make sense of what had just happened. What does all this mean? Finn did not know, but one thing was certain, he had slowly fallen for Rachel Berry and he couldn't go back.


End file.
